


Thought of Invitation

by Skeren



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: F/M, Polyamory Negotiations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-22 23:10:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6097057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skeren/pseuds/Skeren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuffie has an idea how to make their relationship... more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thought of Invitation

**Author's Note:**

> Written May 2009.

”Hey, Reeve?” Yuffie’s voice was contemplative, and even if they hadn’t been in bed together, that was enough to more than get his attention. Her ideas were either very good or... worrying. 

“Yes?”

“You like Vincent don’t you?” And apparently, this conversation wasn’t sure which it wished to be. He knew not to be offended that she was bringing their friend into the conversation just after sex. That’s just how she was.

Besides, it’s not like he’d never done something like it. “Yes. Of course I do, he’s a good man.”

“No, I mean, do you _like_ him? Don’t get all philosophical on me. S’rude.”

Lips twitching at her irked tone, he slid his arm across her waist. “Fine, fine, yes, I _like_ Vincent. Why?”

“Well... I kinda wanted to try something new...”

“And that involves Vincent how?” He ran his fingers up her ribs, amused as she squirmed, obviously not wanting to be sidetracked, but she didn’t seen inclined to move away.

“Well, I kinda wanna try something that involves two guys, and c’mon, you know he’s hot, in that ‘I need to get laid’ kinda way.” 

“Yes, of course, because that’s just what attracts you to a man.” He leaned his head slightly and nipped over her collarbone.

“No! I didn’t mean it like that!” She swatted him on the back of the head, laughing a little even as she arched slightly into his mouth. “Even if it _might_ be true, since I _know_ how much time you spent with those toys of- ack!”

He had rolled them over so she was fully under him and sprawled on her back. “I do _not_ have an ‘I need to get laid’ air.”

She stuck her tongue out at him. “Well, not anymore! You’re distracting me! I was sayin though! I mean, Vinny seriously needs someone, well, Cloud does too, but if we went after Cloud I think Tifa would come after us with one of her kitchen knives you know? And she hits _hard_.”

Laughing, he kissed her lightly. “Tifa wouldn’t hurt you if we wanted to go after Cloud.”

“Yes huh!” She gave a sheepish little grin. “Honest.”

”I don’t think I’m going to ask.”

“Eh heh. But Vinny, yeah, what do you think?”

“I thought he was with Cid...?”

She shook her head immediately. “Nah, I asked Cid about that a while back. He says they’re close and all, but not like that. I was surprised actually.” Then she grinned and poked him in the nose. “So are you! Ha, I think everyone thinks they’re together.”

”But they’re not. Hm. And what is it you want to _do_? You know he wouldn’t take well to being toyed with, the man can be twitchy sometimes.”

“Oh! No, I swear we’d keep him. Well, if that’s fine with you anyway...?”

He just shook his head and kissed her neck. “I’m pretty sure the conversation would have stopped around ‘do you like Vincent’ if it wasn’t fine with me.” He lingered over her neck as she made a noise of agreement, hand wandering her side. When there was nothing but her squirming for a moment, he nudged her with his nose. “Yuffie, what you wanted?”

“Hmm? Oh! Right, that. Well, I wanted to see how that whole, y’know, two guys one me thing would work.”

“You do know there’s several ways to interpret that.” He lifted his head and raised his eyebrows at her.

“Well... yeah. I mean. Okay, that double penetration thing? Obviously not the first thing we’d pelt at him, but from what I’ve heard that can be really _really_ nice... for you and me, see?”

He blinked, not really having expected that for some reason. “So you want us to both...?” When she nodded quickly, he blinked again, turning the idea over in his head. He couldn’t say he really minded that idea at all either. “I suppose we should work on approaching Vincent then.”

“Thank you! Just for that I can think of something really nice for right now.” 

Without further warning, she reversed their positions and set about showing him exactly what she meant by that.

He honestly couldn’t say he minded.


End file.
